When I was blind
by Mistaria
Summary: Chapter 03 is up! Summary: Things get out of hand during a Duelling lesson. Draco gets hit by a spell that goes astray...
1. When darkness envelops you...

Hya all,  
  
*clears throat*  
Before you start reading this I just want to say that, however this chapter is pretty nice and friendly -except for that one last word-, the next chapters might not be like this. Also I might not stick to the kind of relationship you don't have to apologise for when writing about it...   
*stares blankly at some of the wondering looks from the other side of the screen, then, as realisation sinks in coughs nervously*   
For the ones who have no idea what I am talking about, some people think they have to apologise to their readers for writing slash. *holds up large piece of parchment, the words 'same sex relationships' hastily scribbled across it*  
I don't agree with these people *tugs at her 'oranje, blanje, bleu'-striped T-shirt*(1), so don't expect me to apologize for it, you now know you might find it in here.   
I will however rate the chapters at least PG because I do think that young children shouldn't read everything I write *voice becomes more of a whisper* trust me, I have two younger brothers, I should know.  
I'll stop my little sermon now. *grins*  
Enjoy the reading.  
  
~Love, Mistaria~  
  
(1)'oranje, blanje, bleu' = the colours of the flag of the Netherlands (lit: orange, white, blue, but is now red, white and blue) -I consider the Netherlands to be wonderfully open-minded, and myself too- *evil glance at someone who is rolling over the floor laughing just a bit too loud* Never mind...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~When darkness envelops you...~  
  
***  
  
An ordinary day and an ordinary class. That was what it should have been. And then things got out of control, very rapidly.  
  
It all started in a class in duelling. Those had been reinstalled in the beginning of the fifth year and, contrary to the second year, instead of an non-obliged evening class, it was now a course every student had to take. A new teacher had been appointed and, once again, the students from different houses had been put together. And, of course, Gryffindor had to go with Slythering...  
  
So the first class had started. Draco was sitting behind his desk, staring at a spot on the wall behind the two duelling students in front of him. Seamus Finnigan had just put the furnunculus course on Pansy Parkinson who was covering her face in her hands and whining. The new teacher, a young man, around thirty and patient as a rock, tried to calm her down. Draco smiled as he obviously didn't seem to manage.   
And then it happened. Pansy, furious as she was, had grabbed her wand from the ground and pointed it at Seamus. She muttered one single short syllable and something streamed from the tip of her wand. The dark-grey substance shot through the air in the direction of Seamus's face, he ducked and pointed his wand at the substance, shouting, "Expelliarmus!"  
He wasn't fast enough. Although the spell didn't hit him, and Pansy was thrown against the wall, her wand flying through the air, the spell wasn't stopped. It merely changed direction, went past Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting in front of him, and, despite his attempt to duck or avoid the spell, hit him full in the face. The whole world went black.  
  
For a second or two he was highly disorientated. Then the sound of the class broke through, the sounds still strangly muffled, people were sounding concerned.  
He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. Instead of trying again he let his hands wander around him.  
He was lying on his back on the ground, someone was hovering over him. Then that someone said, "Fine Incantatum."  
Nothing seemed to happen. Then, slowly, the substance that was covering his face started to dissolve.   
"You can open your eyes now mister Malfoy."   
He did so.   
The world remained black.  
  
This wasn't really what he had expected. He'd expected blurry images slowly fading into sight again, but not this utter, disconcerning, blackness. Slowly the boy sat up and brushed some locks of silvery-white hair from his face. Then he reached beside him, as his hand gripped the back of a chair he pulled himself upright, swayed for a second and then found his balance again. Calmly he reached out in front of him and found the robes of someone standing in front of him. He pulled the person closer.  
"What are you doing mister Malfoy?"  
As his teacher's head was level with his he softly whispered, "I can't see a bloody thing." The man in front of him straightened immediately and a hand was put upon his shoulder.   
"Miss Granger, since you are a little ahead of the material already, would you be so kind to escort mister Malfoy down to the hospital wing?"   
There was some grunting and muttering from the Gryffindor half of the class, then a scraping sound, probably the mudblood's chair being pushed back, he refused to think different of her, even after the Yule Ball last year, he still refused the fact that her appearance had him dumbstruck. Then he was carefully ushered out of the room. As they stood outside he heard the mudblood come out after them.  
"Please close the door for a moment miss Granger."  
The creaking sound indicated that she did.  
"Now I would like to ask you to take mister Malfoy's arm and guide him towards the hospital wing. I am afraid something made the spell go bad and that resulted in mister Malfoy temporarily loosing his eyesight. I'm sure the matron can mend this."  
The hand was lifted of his shoulder and another, smaller, hand closed around his upper arm, an arm awkwardly around his waist. Then a voice near his ear.  
"Come on Draco." Immediately he was pulled forward and nearly lost his footing.  
"Watch it Granger!"  
Her grip became firmer and she tugged him forward, her voice angry, "Shut up Malfoy."  
He shut up, making a snappy comment might result in him standing in the middle of Hogwarts without anyone to guide him. He didn't want that while he was obviously blind.  
  
***  
  
Fortunately the trip to the hospital wing turned out to be very short. When he was 'handed over' to madam Pomfrey and she'd put him down on one of the beds she told the mudblood she could go back to her class. A door closed and hasty footsteps came his way.  
"So, mister Malfoy, what happened exactly?"  
He explained about the curse and told her that he couldn't see a thing. She started examening his eyes, pulled his eyelids up and seemed to be peering into them. Finally she let go of his head and stepped back. Her voice sounded slightly worried as she pushed him down onto the bed.  
"I... I'm sorry mister Malfoy, I'm afraid I will have to get the headmaster for this. It's quite... unusual."  
Her footsteps sped away from him, a door opened and closed.  
And then there was silence.  
Draco sat up again and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He carefully lowered himself to the ground and straightened one arm in front of him, the other one held up to protect his face. Slowly he tried to find his way to one of the windows. Carefully placing his feet in front of each other he tried not to crash into anything, he shoved the curtains aside and walked towards where the windows were supposed to be.   
Then, all of a sudden, his legs hit a chair. He fell down and yelped, around him something clattered to the ground. Someone came running towards him.  
"Gods Draco, are you alright?"  
He didn't recognise the voice, it was distinctly female, but he didn't recognise it. He wondered for a moment who was in here with him, but soon realised that he was still sprawling on the ground and tried to scramble to his feet again. A hand against his shoulder stopped him.  
"Wait."  
He heard the sound of a chair being put against a wall and someone picking up several items from the ground and placing them on the chair, or table, maybe. Then the person came over to him and took his hands, he was still sitting on his knees on the ground and hoped no-one would enter the hospital wing right now. It had to be an odd situation, besides, madam Pomfrey would be very 'upset' to see him out of bed. Even though he wasn't really sick. After all, he was only temporarily blind, wasn't he? The hands that were now in his tried to pull him up. He pushed himself of the ground, staggered and almost fell into the person in front of him.   
He knew for sure he wasn't going to like this, the falling and staggering, the blindness, the, he swallowed hard, helplessness.  
The hands were now around his upperarms and holding him steady. The one who was holding him was also leaning very close to him, he could feel curly hair tickling against his forehead. The woman who was holding him was probably trying to examine his eyes or something. Strange, he couldn't remember another nurse attending to Hogwarts. Nervously he tried to step away from the person in front of him but this only resulted in a hand that cupped his head and forced his eyes down. Now that he couldn't see it was quite uncomfertable.  
The voice spoke again, this time concern was written in huge illuminated letters across it. "Draco, what happened to your eyes?"  
He flinced from the hands that were steadying him. What had changed in the appearance of his eyes? What had happened to him?   
He tried keep his voice calm as he asked the question.  
"What has happened to my eyes," then, without awaiting the answer he continued, "and who are you anyway?" Feeling a little annoyed by now he added a drawling, "my father will hear from this you know."  
  
The reply was an unexpected push and a wonderful laughter.  
"You really don't know do you Draco. You really can't see me. Pity you haven't paid more attention to my voice then when you and you silly friends pushed me into the lake yesterday and made sure I got in here with a serious cold."  
This time he did, even though he would be denying it for the rest of his life, flinch.  
Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Who had been pulled into the lake yesterday by, gulp, him.  
And now she was standing in front of him with the great advantage that she could actually see.  
And he couldn't.  
"Oh fuck."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now (it's late, I want to start dreaming about the guy instead of writing about him... *mischievous grin*).   
Anyway, let me know if you have any ideas for a romance. Could be anything from Ginny-Draco to Harry-Draco to Hermoine-Ginny. I'll see which one gets voted for the most. Please leave a review (I won't continue this if I don't get at least ten reviews).  
Oh yeah, if there was some bad grammar or anything in here, that's because I don't have a beta for my HP stories yet *holds up a list*. Any volunteers, please mail me at FlutteringAzure@gurlmail.com  
  
Thankies to: um, Joanne K Rowling, Draco, that's it for now I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful world, or it's inhabitants. If I would I wouldn't make little children take their fansites of the www. *glares evilly at Warner Bros.* I do thank JKR for creating them. *gives JKR a loud round of applause and throws flowers* Hope she doesn't agree with WB on the websites...  



	2. Chasing nightmares

When I was blind - chapter 02  
  
Title: When I was blind  
By: Mistaria  
Chapter: 02 - Chasing nightmares.  
Rating: PG. Rating might become higher as the chapters go (although I'll try my best to keep it PG).   
Warning: None. Not really, unless you are really, really prudish   
*grin*.  
Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. Besides, at the moment I own two   
knuts and some pocket lint. So you could sue me, but it'll probably   
get you nowhere.  
Pairing: None... yet. But you can vote in a review. At the moment G/D is the most voted for. But H/D is a good second.   
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Notes: Finally chapter two. I have had so little time to actually write my fanfics. I have written and posted this without beta-reading (I know, bad thing, but my usual beta is extremely busy and I do want him to pass his exams *nods at beta*). If anyone feels like helping me out, please mail me at FlutteringAzure@gurlmail.com. I would really appreciate that (I intend to have this beta-read and then repost it so don't worry).   
For all those that are reading 'Where we touched the sky'. Don't worry, the next chapter is on the way, but as I said, I have little time since I have to write about a dozen papers for the UU *sulks*.   
  
For now, enjoy the reading. And please R/R and tell me if you want   
more.  
  
~Love, Mistaria~  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh fuck."   
The pale face was now distorted into an awkward mask. The usually grey eyes tightly shut. He swayed again.  
"Are you alright Malfoy?"  
She realised that her unintentional worry had been replaced by the usual feeling of hostility. She was calling him Malfoy again. That was a good thing.  
The Malfoy in question pulled himself free from her grip and turned around. He took a few careful steps forward, only to trip over a forgotten quill and loose his footing again. With an aggravated groan he regained his balance again. He straightened up and jammed his hands in the pockets of his robes. Ginny noticed him frown as she moved towards him.  
"That'll do just fine Weasley. I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the darkness, no need for you to interfere with that."  
She stuck out her tongue and made a face.   
"Have it your way ferret boy."  
"Shove it weasel."  
"Blondie!"  
"Lighthouse!"  
  
Giny noticed too late that someone had opened the door to the infirmary and was now staring at the duo in great amusement. She became aware of the presence of the audience as the slightly laughing voice of Albut Dumbledore broke through the argument.  
"Now now mister Malfoy, miss Weasley, this cannot be good for the development of your ilnesses. Please be so kind as to return to your beds before madam Pomfrey returns. I would like to have a word with mister Malfoy."  
Ginny felt a blush running up to her cheeks, she grabbed the quill from the floor and scooped up her other belongings. Quickly she carried her homework to her bedside table and slipped under the blankets. She watched as the headmaster guided Draco towards his bed. The pale boy sat down on the edge of the bed and turned his face in the direction of the windows. Dumbledore summoned a chair and seated himself next to the small hospital bed. He started a quiet conversation with the young wizard who seemed to be staring into space. They only looked up as a door opened and the matron came bustling into the hospital wing. Ginny grimaced and sat up as she immediately moved over to her to check on her.  
  
"How are you feeling miss Weasley?"  
The question was accompanied by a hand that was firmly pressed against her forehead.  
"I'm feeling much better. I think I'm actually feeling completely cured."  
The rosy face of madam Pomfrey twisted shortly into a pensive smile and then Ginny felt herself being pushed back into the pillows.  
"I shouldn't think so miss Weasley. Your temperature still hasn't gone down enough. I'm afraid we have to keep you here a bit longer."  
With those words she turned and projected her full attention towards Malfoy and professor Dumbledore.  
Again Ginny could not follow the conversation.  
She leaned back and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into a shallow sleep.  
  
***  
  
Water.   
Cold, dark, heavy. And laughter, muffled, mocking laughter. Infuriating.  
She swirled around, robe billowing around her legs, then closing in, dragging her down. She desperately tried to make her way back up. Clawing at the water above her to get closer to the laughter. Closer to the three dark, towering silhouettes.  
Closer to the surface. Closer to the air.  
Oxigen.  
Her ears started to ring, she closed her eyes to ban out the sound. The laughter evaporated.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes again. She opened her mouth to scream at the single figure that was staring down at her. Cold, dark water flowed into her mouth and choked her. She kicked her legs behind her and tried to pull herself up by grasping the water above her. Blind panic overtook her and once more she tried to scream.  
Something seemed to hit her like a bludger and the whole world went pitch black.  
  
***  
  
Ginny woke up with a start. What had happened? Groggily she looked around and noticed how the infirmary was now cast in darkness. Someone stirred in a bed not far from her own, she could see the pale arch of an arm being lifted in the silvery moonlight. A soft groan emitted from the tangle of sheets, followed by a content sigh. Then a slight murmur broke through the silence. Ginny turned away from the sound, she didn't want to know what Malfoy was dreaming about. Let alone she wanted to know that he talked in his sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep.   
Once again it came, attacking her like a hex.  
  
***  
  
Someone hoisted her out of the freezing water. Gentle, but firm hands closed around her upperarms, let go, scooped her up in strong arms, carried her towards the large schoolbuilding.  
And left her outside on the frontsteps.   
Her mind whirled. Filled with questions, filled with answers.  
If only she could put the right ones together...  
Why wasn't she taken to the infirmary? Why leave her outside, instead of making sure she'd be noticed by the matron? She tried to get up, but stopped as the world around her seemed to be turned upside down by every single motion. Her body sagged back and she closed her eyes again. Something screaming inside her head.  
  
***  
  
Thundering footsteps came her way and she slowly opened her eyes. Candles were lit along the spacious room, outside it was still dark. Then there was a roaring scream, filled with agony. She pushed herself upright and looked around to locate the source of the sound.  
It was Malfoy. He was trashing in his bed, his hands clawing at his eyes. Madam Pomfrey was bending over him, trying with all her might to stop him from hurting himself. Eventually she managed to reach for her wand and anaesthetise him with a stunning spell. As she pulled away from the bed, lifting the slender hands from the pale, aghast face, Ginny could see red marks running across the fair skin. Blood seeped from one of the scratches and madam Pomfrey summoned bandages and a small spellbook to mend the damaged skin. Finally she undid the stunning spell and sat down on the edge of the bed. Draco was silently sobbing, once again hiding his face in his hands.   
  
Pushing herself up even more Ginny tried to see what was going on. But a stern look from the matron and a quick flick with her wand closed the curtains around the adjacent bed and the Slytherin boy was hidden from view.  
Ginny slumbed back and stared at the ceiling. Despite her deep aversion towards the student she wanted to know what was going on with Draco.   
Before she could even begin to look for an answer she heard another scream from the bed beside her's and then there were more running footsteps and doors opening and closing.  
Draco was sobbing even harder now. She could catch certain phrases and words in his obviously raving weeping.  
  
"Not... cannot...father will...father... fath... stop... death...must not... cannot... will not...ters... cannot become..."  
His body was twisting and turning again. The bed seemed to shake with his movements.   
In mere seconds Ginny came to a conclusion.  
  
***  
  
A foot hit the cold flagstone paving and Ginny Weasley was making her way towards the shaking and trembling boy. She drew the curtains apart and reached out for the bed, the body on the bed. Instinctively she touched his forehead and made a hushing sound. Then an arm seemed to come out of nowhere and she was pushed away from the bed.   
"Get out of the way silly girl."  
A dark form rushed past her, black hair almost brushing her face as she was pushed aside. Then another form, purple and white, stepped past her and grabbed the man next to the bed by the shoulder.  
"Severus, calm yourself."  
The younger teached turned around to stare into the half-moon spectacles.   
"Albus, this is serious. Poppy told you he was in a shock. If he's raving about his father..." The voice trailed off and Ginny knew, although she was avoiding his glance, that professor Snape was looking at her.  
"Weasley." His voice was tired rather that his usual angry barking.  
"Weasley, get out of here."  
She considered it wise to do so.  
  
***  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the next chapter: what is happening to Draco? Did he, next to loosing his eye-sight, also loose his sanity? And what will Snape say when he realises Ginny has seen him in his nightshirt? What happened to Hermione after she brought Draco into the hospital wing? And who is the stranger that carried little Ginny out of the freezing lake? This and more (hopefully) in the next chapter.  
  
That's all for now. It's late, again, and tomorrow morning is going to come too early (I just know that).   
Anyway, let me know if you have any ideas for a romance. Could be anything from Ginny-Draco to Harry-Draco to Hermoine-Ginny (no Red, not that!). I'll see which one gets voted for the most.   
  
Thankies to: um, Joanne K Rowling *claps*, Draco *swoons*, *inhales deeply*, Tessie, Lizzy/Tygrestick, Red (Sorry, no Pansy...), CrystalStarGuardian (Love that name), Silverfox, Glace de Slytherin, Adora (Hya, *squeals* I posted, I posted *sighs* finally), Jessi, Firecloud, =Skade=, Julie Priest. *turns slightly blueish*  
  
*gently tumbles over*  
  
*reaches over the edge of her desk to type Disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful world, or it's inhabitants. If I would I wouldn't make little children take their fansites of the www. *glares evilly at Warner Bros.* I do thank JKR for creating them. *gives JKR a loud round of applause and throws flowers* Hope she doesn't agree with WB on the websites...  
  
Untill next time.  
  
~Love, Mistaria~   



	3. Tea and Potions

  
  
When I was blind - chapter 03  
  
Title: When I was blind  
By: Mistaria  
Chapter: 03 - Tea and potions.  
Rating: PG. Rating might become higher as the chapters go (although I'll try my best to keep it PG).   
Warning: None. Not really, unless you are really, really prudish *grin*.  
Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. Besides, at the moment I own two knuts and some pocket lint. So you could sue me, but it'll probably get you nowhere.  
Pairing: None... yet. But you can vote in a review. At the moment G/D is the most voted for. But H/D is a good second.   
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Notes: I don't think there are any notes... Just this *grin*.  
  
For now, enjoy the reading. And please R/R and tell me if you want   
more.  
  
~Love, Mistaria~  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hot white steam rose from the surface as he stirred the boiling amber-coloured liquid. With a steady hand he added the last of the ingredients. A transparent golden syrup and a silky, creamy white liquid.   
The amber momentarily clouded with swirls of khaki until the content of the cup turned a shade of mucky brown. The clatter of silver on porcelain rang through the silent chamber as he put the spoon down.   
Brewing a potion was truly a form of art.  
So was brewing tea.  
  
Severus Snape lifted the cup to his lips and sipped the hot tea, taking care not to burn his lips. After another sip he lowered the cup and stared over the rim at the person sitting at the other end of the desk. He sighed slightly frustrated. The man sitting in front of him smiled reassuringly while putting his own cup down.  
"Don't worry Severus. I'm sure Poppy can keep things under control."  
The potions master let out short laugh. His eyes burning with cropped up anger.  
"Come on Albus, you know how they are. If they want someone..." He hesitated.  
"I'm not sure even Poppy's medication can keep those dreams away. And his condition makes it even worse."  
Dumbledore frowned.  
"You mean what happened in duelling-class today?" And then, as though he was reading Snape's mind, "Yes, I think that does effect him, but we both knew this was going to happen eventually."  
Snape merely nodded. Then, whispering as though he was talking to himself, "He's so different from his father... I don't understand him."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "You mean Draco?"  
"Lucius."  
The headmaster merely nodded in understanding.  
"Even I have had difficulty understanding Lucius. Understanding why he did what he has done, or why he is still working for Voldemort. But some choices you make for life. Fortunately there are others who change their ways..."  
Snape managed to produce a small smile, an expression rarely seen from him. He leaned back and hid his face in his hands. As his shoulders started to shake Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked towards the younger teacher. As he stood next to Snape's chair the usually cold man looked up, red rimmed eyes gleaming in the candle light. Dumbledore shook his head and put a hand on Severus's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we won't let them take him. Now go, get some sleep, I believe you have classes tomorrow?"  
With that he turned around and left the potion master's chambers.   
He waited shortly in the cold dungeon corridor, before making his way towards his own study.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape didn't sleep that night. He remained seated in the chair behind his desk and rummaged through the contents of a drawer. Finally he pulled out a small book, bound in black leather and tied up with a piece of flax string. Pieces of spellotape were used to mend cracks and tears in the binding and smears of chalk smeared the cover. Slowly he pealed of the string that held the book together and lifted the cover. The first page was empty, he turned it. The title page bore the Hogwarts logo and a number; 1980.  
  
1980...   
He had been twenty-one at the time, things had been clearer then.  
Carefully he leafed through the little book, it was filled with a neat, tiny handwriting. The letters slim and straight.   
Finding the passage he had been looking for he pulled a candle closer and started to read. He didn't stop until the candle had burned down almost to the end and the flame started to flicker. Cold morning light filtered through the tiny windows that lined the top of the wall on one side of the dungeon chamber. Outside he could see the reflection of the pale sun on drops of morning dew that veiled the grass that grew near the windows.   
  
Slowly Severus Snape closed the tiny book and put it back into the drawer. He hoisted himself out of the chair and walked towards his bedroom.   
Time for a shower and some clean robes.  
  
***  
  
"Dragon blood, fluxweed, undiluted bubotuber pus, crushed beetle eyes, one shredded stem of wolfsbane..."  
Hermione's voice droned on while Ron and Harry were checking and preparing the ingredients that lay outspread on the desk in front of them. They grabbed small vials from their potion kits, took spoons and scales from velvet pouches and placed a pewter cauldron in front of them.   
Hermione put aside the list and grabbed a glass measuring cup and filled it with fresh water. She poured the water into the cauldron and grabbed the bottle containing the dragon blood. She stirred it into the water and sat down on her seat between Ron and Harry.   
"Now we wait until the water starts to boil."  
Her eyes swivelled over to the blackboard and she absentmindedly checked the list of ingredients that professor Snape had jotted down. Then her gaze travelled towards the professor himself. She frowned. Snape was sitting in his chair, his elbows resting on his desk. He seemed to be looking at the students in front of him, but his eyes were unfocused. And he didn't even notice when Neville dropped a full vial of undiluted bubotuber pus and the viscously liquid burned a hole in the dungeon floor. Neville gave a small squeak and sat down, hiding his face behind his cauldron.  
Snape still didn't react.  
  
A cough made her look away from Snape and just in time as the potions master looked up and his eyes searched for the source of the cough. Hermione turned her head and looked at Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin girl was staring into her cauldron with a forlorn expression on her face.   
"What is it Parkinson?" He didn't bark. On the contrary, Snape's voice sounded like his thoughts were miles away.  
Pansy looked up and pointed at the boiling liquid inside the pewter, her voice a tiny whimper.  
"My potion's going all lumpy professor."  
Snape stood up from his chair and made his way towards the Slytherin student. He peered into the cauldron, took a ladle and spooned some of the liquid into a glass cup. Rosy lumps of dragon blood clouded the potion and Pansy looked at it with large eyes.  
"I... I'm sorry professor. I..."  
He stopped her by placing the cup back onto the table with a slight tinkle. This time his voice sounded tired and a little angry.  
"Miss Parkinson, I suggest you team up with your fellow students Crabbe and Goyle. I advise you to reread the material in your textbook and I will take five points from Slytherin for not paying attention in class."   
Pansy stared at her desk in utter bewilderment. Never before had Snape taken points from Slytherin. And never before he had been so preoccupied during his classes.  
  
Hermione turned back to the cauldron in front of her as Ron poked her in the side. He whispered fervently in her ear.  
"'Mione, the water's boiling, pay attention. We don't want to loose points now, do we?"  
She shook her head and asked Harry to hand her the bubotuber pus. Ron was stirring the potion as she and Harry added the ingredients in the right order.   
After adding the last bits of fluxweed and wolfsbane Hermione, Ron and Harry lowered themselves back into their chairs. Hermione turned towards Harry.  
"Have you noticed anything weird about Snape lately Harry?"  
He gave her a look.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he just took points of Slytherin. He didn't notice Neville dropping his ingredients. He has been staring off into space the whole lesson..."  
She noticed Harry, and heard Ron, cottoning on. The latter muttering a silent "Yes! I reckon he's finally lost his marbles."  
Hermione turned and stared at Ron. "Honestly, Ron..."  
"I think he's just concerned because of his favourite student, don't you think? I mean, Malfoy isn't here yet, so he must still be in the hospital wing." Harry gave Hermione a questioning look.  
"Hermione, you brought him to the infirmary, you know what is going on with him."  
She shook her head.  
"I had to bring him towards madam Pomfrey because the spell had made him go temporarily blind. I suppose he's not well yet."  
"Or he's just exploiting it again. You know, trying to make all Slytherins feel sorry for him again. Like he did two years ago." Ron smiled triumphantly at his friends. "Or he's just ashamed it was Parkinson who put that spell on him."  
  
Harry was about to answer as Hermione jumped up and grabbed an empty glass bottle. "It's ready, come on!"  
Ron grabbed a funnel as Harry reached for a ladle and started to pour the bright blue, syrupy potion into the bottle. After filling one bottle with the liquid Harry jammed a cork into the neck of the bottle and labelled it.  
"There, finished. One bottle of yucky smelling grease remover. Can also be used as a shampoo by potion masters who seem to have lost their marbles," he whispered. Ron tried very hard not to laugh. Hermione gave them a disapproving stare.  
  
***  
  
After potions the trio made their way towards the Gryffindor common-room as Ron suddenly stopped and slapped his forehead.  
"I promised to visit Ginny today after classes. Come on, gives us a chance to make fun of Malfoy."  
They dropped their books off at their dormitory's and headed towards the hospital wing. As they arrived at the door madam Pomfrey was just coming out of the infirmary. She gave the students a stern look, but did allow them to visit Ginny.  
"But keep it short, she still needs her rest. And don't disturb my other patients!"  
They promised to do so and entered the room where they found Ginny sitting on the edge of her bed. Her attention completely focussed on a figure she had been cutting out of a small piece of cedar-wood. She only looked up as someone stirred in the bed beside her and moaned softly.   
Ron frowned as she slipped down from her bed and walked over to the one beside her. He frowned even more as she rearranged the crumpled sheets, picked up one of the pillows that had fallen down and smoothed back a few wisps of sweaty blonde hair.  
Blonde hair?  
Ron was beside his sister in two gigantic steps and steered her away from the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.  
Ginny gave him a wondering look. She opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by another agonizing moan. She shot a quick look towards the bed and, obviously deciding everything was alright despite the sounds, grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him over to her own bed. Silently she started pulling the curtains around Draco's bed shut. Ron was still staring at her, now accompanied by Harry and Hermione.  
The redheaded Weasley shook himself as Hermione's voice penetrated the shocked silence.  
"Ginny, are you alright?"  
Ron stared as his sister smiled and nodded. "Almost, madam Pomfrey told me I'll be out of here in no time."  
"So what do you think you're doing, tucking in Malfoy?" Ron's face looked flushed by now, he was clenching his fists.   
She shrugged and clambered back onto the bed, motioning the three to grab a couple of chairs and join her.   
Ron stared at his sister with a mixture of expectance and anger. She merely glared back at him.  
"It's not what you think Ron. You know he had an accident in duelling class?"  
He gave a snort that could have meant either yes or no and he mumbled something unintelligible, making his sister glare a little more. Then she turned slightly to face Hermione and Harry and opened her mouth to speak again.  
"He's gone temporarily blind."  
This made Ron fall silent, his head shot up and he let his eyes trailed over the features of his friends. Hermione gasped. Harry's lips formed a silent, shocked 'oh!'.  
  
***  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for now I'm afraid. Otherwise there will not be a new chapter before I go on my holiday (which is in a couple of days, yessss!).  
  
On the next episode of 'When I was Blind': We might see some more of Lucius. We go inside Draco's head (not as yuckie as you think) and is there more to Severus than meets the eye?? Find out next time on... um... I believe I'm mixing things up again...  
  
Just so you all know, I will be on holiday for a while (think three weeks!). After that I'll try to put up a new chapter ASAP. Until then I'll probably be writing on a whole load of cheap paper since I'm saving for a decent laptop *grin*. Last chance to vote BTW, Ginny/Draco is in the lead, but you can still vote for Draco/Ginny (um, yea, that's not a typo, just tell me who you want to make the first move, I've got both scenario's in my head... Sorta...)  
  
Thankies to: um, Joanne K Rowling *claps*, Draco *swoons*, *inhales deeply*,   
  
*turns slightly blueish*  
  
*gently tumbles over*  
  
*reaches over the edge of her desk to type Disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful world, or it's inhabitants. If I would I wouldn't make little children take their fansites of the www. *glares evilly at Warner Bros.* I do thank JKR for creating them. *gives JKR a loud round of applause and throws flowers* Hope she doesn't agree with WB on the websites...  
  
Until next time.  
  
~Love, Mistaria~   



End file.
